


Five times things got weird

by Sweetkenny



Series: It Must Be Hate [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cartman is kind when he's high, Closeted Kyle, Drugs, Kyle's wearing make up becuz why not, Love/Hate, M/M, Music Festival, One Shot, POV Kyle Broflovski, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Tsunderes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, you might hate the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetkenny/pseuds/Sweetkenny
Summary: It only took a Fall Out Boy song and a midnight blue suit to make Kyle fall in love.Or five times things got weird between Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: It Must Be Hate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680490
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	Five times things got weird

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please be kind! This story is a one-shot, which might evolve into a series. Hope you'll enjoy it :) 
> 
> TW drug use

Summer in South Park. The city was just as boring, but boredom was more easily tolerated when the sunrays penetrated the windows and teenagers could take advantage of the weather to bathe in the lake. Soon, high school would be over. Kyle could finally take full advantage of his free time - that is, by doing silly things with Stan. His eyes were staring at the text of the book that was in his hands. But he was too busy fantasizing about his holidays to be able to focus on the lesson given by his literature teacher. Bebe Stevens, sitting next to him on his left, had fun leaning in from time to time to make joke about the contents of the play. He just gave her a weak smile. He didn't find her jokes funny. They both clearly had different humor. These were the perks of hanging out with people like his best friends: developing a really particular humor.

‘Can someone tell me what is really interesting and complex about Benedick and Beatrice’s relationship ?’ The teacher asked, his gaze scanning the faces of all the students in the room.

Obviously, he was passionate about his job. Which was honorable. But literature was not at all the subject in which Kyle felt most comfortable. He sighed, resting his body against the back of his chair. He was very annoyed to be in school. He only thought of one thing: to leave this shitty building and start his new student life, which seemed to him much more exciting and freer. In high school, and especially in South Park High, he felt restricted and limited in his intellectual development. The class had been in silence for a few moments. Few of the students managed to stand out from the crowd when they raised their hands to say something. Kyle made fun of themquite often in his thoughts, because he heard so many answers that were stupid. A voice he didn’t expect to hear caught his attention.

‘Their love is paradoxically one of the most sincere love that can exist.’

The teacher smiled broadly. 'Interesting. Can you tell me why? ’

Kyle bit his cheek, impatiently waiting for Eric's response. He couldn’t even guess what the young man intended to say; he was ready to formulate an answer to contradict him. It was impossible for the redhead to conceptualize the possibility that Cartman could bring knowledge to the classroom. It was Kyle’s role.

‘When we see them insulting each other at the beginning of the play, we realize that in fact it is only proof they are interested in each other.’

Kyle didn't let him develop further. Neither did he pay attention to the teacher. He assumed an arrogant air and his body turned on his chair to face Cartman, who was seated a few tables behind him. He was speaking to the young man like he was used to do outside of school.

‘It was a genuine hatred. They don’t really like each other. Their feelings have been manipulated, Cartman. ’

The teachers's eyes lit up. He was happy that for once, the content of his course could spark a debate. All eyes were turned toward the two boys who were now staring into each other's eyes. Cartman had his arms casually placed on his board. One of his legs was stretched out all its length: the guy had become far too large for the small tables in the high school classrooms. Today he was wearing a beige t-shirt that went well with his clear eyes and his straight brown hair.

‘They were genuinely interested in each other," Eric said again with a condescending smile. ‘They are two characters who are too proud, and therefore find it difficult to accept the attraction they feel for another person.’

Kyle frowned. He had to admit, he was himself convinced by Cartman’s words. But he absolutely didn't want to admit it and preferred to continue to stand up to him.

‘That makes no sense. Beatrice is a clever woman. She's definitely the opposite of Benedick, who’s misogynistic and unable to commit to a relationship.’ Kyle let out a laugh in disdain, glancing at the teacher to see if he would approbate his analysis. He turned again toward Cartman who was now frowning.

‘He teases her because he cannot communicate otherwise. It’s the only way to get her attention. He literally craves for her to look at him. ’

Kyle didn't know why, but he felt attacked by Cartman's words. Which was stupid, since they were talking about two fictional characters. His lips parted slightly but no sound came out. The teacher's gaze continued to wander between his two students.

‘If he... If he really loved her, he would put his pride to the side.’ Kyle ended up saying, rolling his eyes. He turned to position himself correctly on his chair. He was now facing the chalkboard and the teacher again. He didn't even know why he kept answering to Cartman. It was obvious that Kyle hadn’t read the whole book and it was better for him to stop before people realized that his intervention was only to contradict his enemy.

‘You can’t expect the person in front of you to react as how you would like. People are different. Everyone has their own way of managing their emotions, _Kahl_. ’

At that very moment, he didn’t even feel like he was in a classroom anymore, with twenty staring eyes. Kyle closed his book, slamming it against the table.

‘Well I can only hope that the person in front of me has, at least, a minimum of respect for my person. Bene **dick** is clearly a **dick**.’ The redhead’s response made some students laugh.

‘Watch your language young man-‘ The teacher tried to reprimand his student.

‘Beatrice can go fuck herself if she can't take a few jokes.’

Kyle resisted the overwhelming urge to turn to glare at Cartman, but instead he continued to stare at the chalkboard, a clenched fist on his thigh.

‘Okaaaaaaay.’ The teacher said to diffuse the situation. Something in the air was heavy. Everyone could feel it. ‘Let's go through part IV. Who wants to read? ’

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

The prom took place on the last day of school. Stan went there with Wendy. Kenny with Tammy. Butters with Charlotte. Cartman with Heidi. Clyde with Bebe. And Token with Lola. Kyle had no one to go with. He hadn't asked out anyone for prom simply because he didn't like any of the high school girls. Moreover, he had suspected for a few years that his inclination turned towards men. He had just never told his friends about it and hadn't planned to start a relationship with any boy yet. Even if he was a little jealous of being the only one in the group to find himself without a date, Kyle had managed to have a very good evening. They all had fun together as a group during the evening, thus the redhead had never felt left out or lonely. He had even been able to smoke some weed with Jimmy, Clyde and Kenny in the school parking lot. The beginning of summer, the drugs that entered his lungs and the end of high school gave him an unrivaled feeling of freedom right now.

When the clock almost reached one in the morning, Kyle decided to leave the building, along with the majority of the guests. He hadn't dared to ask Stan to drive him home since he had guessed his bestfriend had other plans for tonight with Wendy. He didn't want to be a cockblocker. Nor had he asked his mother to drive him back home. The poor woman had to get up early for work tomorrow morning. Kyle preferred to walk home, even if it meant walking a very long time. As he crossed the school parking lot, a familiar voice made him turn around.

‘Where you going daywalker ?’

His frenemy wore a pretty midnight blue suit. His shirt was impeccably ironed, and his tie a little undone, probably because of the heat outside. Kyle’s hands were buried in his pockets and his head was leaning slightly as he observed Cartman who was a few feet away from him. He didn’t have the strength to start an argument. They all had a great evening together. And the fact that he had smoked a little earlier relaxed him greatly.

‘I'm going home, fatass. The prom's over.’ Kyle was walking backwards so that he could continuehis way while observing a few seconds more the brunet to hear his answer.

‘Need a ride ?’

Kyle raised an eyebrow without being able to hold back a smile. Hence he found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Cartman’s green Audi. Out of the corner of his eye, the redhead was watching the driver's hair. He had slicked them with a ton of hair gel. Kyle thought it was horribly ugly. He never understood people who put on this much of gel hair. It looked more dirty than anything. Usually, he wasn’t interested into finding out about the fatty’s personal life -well, he was no longer as fat as during his childhood -, but cannabis removed all restraint.

‘Where’s Heidi ?’

Cartman was fastening his belt. He didn't bother to look up to look at Kyle.

‘We broke up.’ He answered, with an honest tone, much to Kyle's surprise.

The latter opened his eyes wide, watching the young man's every move. 'Oh.'

Cartman started the car and turned on the radio. The lights lit up the dark roads of the city. Token's car passed them at the same time and the boys exchanged waves through the window to say goodbye.

‘Where’s your boyfriend ? Probably groping Wendy's boobs, eh.’ Cartman sneered at his own joke.

’You're so funny Cartman. Maybe I'm actually falling in love with your humor and your unmatched charisma.’ Kyle replied in a sharp voice that wanted to imitate Heidi, before looking at Cartman right in the eyes wickedly, taking back his normal voice. ‘Said no girl ever.'

‘You seem pretty jealous of my relationship with Heidi.’ Cartman said, leaving a big undertone floating in the air.

‘You seem pretty jealous of my relationship with Stan.’ He replied without missing a beat. He was not a hundred percent sure because of the lack of light, but he could tell that Cartman had blushed and kept staring at the road so that it would not be noticed. One of his hands left the steering wheel to change the radio station and increase the volume.

‘Aaaah, it’s better when I can’t hear your nasal voice anymore.’

Kyle rolled his eyes but couldn't help but let out a chuckle of laughter. His gaze fell on the window of his door. The quietness outside and the trees that paraded in his vision, under a starry sky, were a very soothing landscape. Even though he was by Cartman's side, he felt tremendously peaceful. After having a good evening and having definitely finished with high school, how couldn’t he feel lightened?

‘Why didn't you get your dick sucked like everyone else during the party?’

Kyle closed his eyelids with a sigh, his head resting against the seat head support. He crossed his arms behind his head, and in a burst of honesty he said: ’I'm fuckin’ gay. And there’s absolutely no one worth it.’

Still resting with his eyes closed, he was psychologically prepared to hear his best enemy explode with laughter or insulting him, calling him names. Instead, his confession was accompanied by a very long silence. The redhead ended up opening his left eyelid to observe the brunet’s reaction. He looked... confused. His fists were clenched on the steering wheel and his eyes didn’t deviate from his path.

‘Come on dude, say something. I gave you on a silver platter an opportunity to insult me.’

Cartman dared to look at him this time, giving him an arrogant smile ‘What do you want me to say? I understand. You'd rather have dicks in your mouth than being sucked off. It does you credit.’

‘You're a dumbass.’ Kyle bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and punched his shoulder, which made Cartman laugh out loud.

_I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you_

_But not as much as I do_

_As much as I do, yeah_

The radio was playing a _Fall Out Boy_ song. The interior of Cartman's car smelled new leather and fresh air. The windows were open and Kyle could feel the wind caressing his cheeks. He could sit here, driving miles aways like this without ever getting tired of it. If a little bit of weed in his blood allowed him to endure Cartman’s personality so easily, he was willing to become a regular user.

_I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me_

_I'm here in search of your glory_

_There's been a million before me_

_That ultra-kind of love_

_You never walk away from_

‘You're just the last of the real ones’ The two students sang together the last sentence of the refrain, knowing the lyrics by heart, almost shouting the words.

The car was approaching their neighborhood. It was convenient since their homes were close to each other. Kyle always regretted that moment when he would be obligated to get out of the car and go home, and put an end to the pleasant ride.

‘So, what’s your type of guy?’ Cartman dared to ask after a few minutes of silence between the two young men.

Kyle just shrugged. He had never really thought about it. He just knew that when he masturbated, it was the idea of having sex with a man which turned him on. And not a _particular_ person. He also didn’t want to fantasize about a guy he knew in real life. It could only bring him problems and frustration. No way. He wanted someone with whom he had had no common past. To begin on a fresh start.

'Why do you care ?’

Cartman parked in front of the Broflovski's house. Not surprisingly, all the lights were out. He turned his gaze to Kyle's.

‘I dunno. Maybe I can help you find someone.’

Kyle's eyelids narrowed, looking dubious.

‘And why would **you** , Eric Cartman, help me?’

‘It will be so funny when you’ll tell people. I have bets to make.’ Cartman took advantage of their stoppage to completely undo his tie. ‘Plus I'm sure Stan is going to freak out.’

Kyle shook his head, baffled by the attitude of his best enemy, but he displayed an amused smile. He was beyond help. But, -he had to admit- he was one of a kind. When Kyle would leave for college, he was sure Cartman would continue to make an impression on him. His arm parted the door. ‘Thank you for the ride. Have a good—‘

Cartman grabbed Kyle's free wrist, pressing lightly against his skin. His face was indescribable. The redhead couldn’t tell if he was serious, drunk or mocking.

‘So none caught your eye in South Park?’

Kyle's green eyes wandered over each part of his face, trying to decipher even a tiny hint that would tell him how he should interpret Cartman's question. He didn't know why or how, but something had changed in the atmosphere. Like this time in literature class. He had a weird feeling in his stomach.

‘I-… I’m afraid not.’

He had regretted his answer the moment it came out of his mouth. Yet he had told the truth. _Right ?_ It was impossible for him to have romantic feelings for someone in this city.

Cartman let go of the young man's wrist before giving him a polite smile. ‘Good night Kyle.’

Without another word the redhead got out of the car, a bit jostled, and slammed the door. Cartman’s Audi started immediately before disappearing at the end of the street. Leaving KyleBroflovski’s head full of questions that could not be answered on that evening.

_I'm here at the beginning of the end_

_Oh, the end of infinity with you._

* * *

One July night, Kyle Broflovski felt particularly horny. He had just returned from a bike ride and a shopping afternoon with his friend Kenny. Overall, it had been a very good day for the two friends. They had a lot of fun. He had even been able to treat himself to a lemon and melon ice cream, which made him very happy on this terribly hot day. But it was a remark from Kenny’s mouth that turned his hormonal functioning upside down. They were talking about their future academic year. And that involved: studying with a very large number of people and therefore increasing the number of encounters. Mathematically, it also meant increasing the chances of having sex. Kyle greedily licked his ice cream while listening to Kenny speak, both of them sitting at a lunch table outside the mall.

‘I can't believe that the fat guy will finally be able to have his way with hot chicks. This motherfucker became really attractive. ’

Kyle raised an eyebrow as Kenny's gaze fixed him, waiting for a reaction.

‘He’s… the same as when we were children. I don’t think a lot of people will pay attention to him.’ Kyle replied after licking his lips.

Kenny opened his eyes wide. ‘You’re kidding me.’

‘…No ?’

Kenny laughed startled, and sagged against the back of his chair. ‘Well, didn’t you realize that since he started exercising, his body became more… harmonious?’

Kyle avoided his gaze and stared at his ice cream cone, trying to appear nonchalant. ‘I guess. I didn't really pay attention to that.’ 

Still, he took a moment to think about it. It was true that Eric had changed physically. But like everyone else in the group. Kyle had never particularly sought to observe the physical evolution of Cartman. He winced as he thought about it. Really, it didn't interest him in the least.

‘I think he will be successful in college.’

When Kyle returned home, he could swear that Kenny had cursed him.

He couldn't stop thinking about Cartman. As he walked through the door, he could hear his mother doing the dishes in the kitchen. The sound of the tap stopped.

‘How was your day honey ? I put clean linen on your bed.’

‘It was really great. Thanks mom!’ He shouted from the hallway while taking off his shoes. He thought again and again, during this year, about the days where Cartman's body was looking his best. He thought back about the basketball sessions they played together. The times they fought hand-to-hand and Kyle had the opportunity to see Cartman's face up close, down to the smallest flaws. All those times when Kyle went to Cartman’s house to watch live gameplays on Twitch and he used to wear a gray jog under which he obviously wore no boxers because of the visible shape of his crotch-

_Fuck_. Kyle groaned and hurried up to his room and shut the door behind him. Why the hell was he thinking of this kind of detail? He didn't want to think about the body of a guy he had grown up with! _His body is more harmonious._ Kenny's voice was still popping into his mind. He sighed and settled in his office chair, his head bent over the back of the chair. He stared at the ceiling of his room, trying to clear his mind.

Impossible.

It was like hundreds of voices were telling him lots of different things, without stopping. _Eric Cartman is tall._ _The way he looks so huge when he's sitting in class._ _His hands seem so firm. He has lost weight but his ass is still in good shape. He could easily strangle me with the muscles of his thighs. Have you seen is deep blue eyes? And his soft hair that shines in the sun to turn into a honey color. Do you remember this time in the car when he had his loosen tie and two open buttons on his shirt ? Wouldn't you like to run your hand under the fabric?_

 _What. The. Hell_. Kyle took a deep breath to relax. He took his iPhone out of the pocket of his jeans and opened the Instagram app. He typed Cartman's name in the search bar, even if it was already present in his history search. His thumb scrolled across the touch screen and opened some pictures. He could remember the behind the scenes of most of them. This one was taken during a Harry Potter marathon they all watched on Netflix at Tweeks. This one was the day they had fed Butters with toothpaste. Oh, and this one was when they went fishing with Stan's uncle. Kyle stoped and opened one of the photos on his profil, which must have been posted a few months ago. It was a simple photo of Cartman, with his head down. The years had passed and it was true that they were clearly no longer the same persons physically. Cartman always had a round face. His hair had always been perfect. And he had been the only one in the group whose skin had remained perfectly smooth since childhood. The few times Kyle touched his face when they were fighting, he could easily tell how soft his skin was. His lips were fleshy. Those of Kyle were a little thinner and often damaged. He imagined them whispering an insult in his ear. He could now feel his cock harden.

What was happening to him? He groaned again in displeasure, his fingers loosening their grip on his phone. He ran his free hand over his face and then through his hair. He needed a shower. A really cold shower. It would surely clear his head. It was certainly not the right moment for him to develop an unhealthy attraction towards a childhood enemy. When he straightened up and tightened the phone in his hand, his finger had touched the screen without doing it on purpose. So he liked Cartman's photo. A photo posted five months ago, well buried in his instagram profile.

‘No, no, no.’ Kyle repeated, immediately removing the like. ‘You're a fucking moron Kyle, why did you do that ?! Why ?!’

He wanted to cry. He swung his phone over his bed and bit his fist in his mouth. It was too embarrassing. People were going to think he’s a fucking stalker.

* * *

In the mid of August, all the youngsters from South Park went to a famous music festival that took place in a small town of the region. Some had chosen to pay to get there by bus. Others, like Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman, decided to drive there by car. It was a day like any other day in the lives of the four boys. Nothing much. It wasn’t the first time they had come to the festival. But it was a special year. The last year before becoming adults with multiple responsibilities. It hurt Kyle a lot. But he preferred to think of the present, right now. The festival took place in a huge expanse of grass, on the other side of a huge forest where several ways had been arranged to guide tourists. Several musical scenes had been installed at the far end. The entrance to the festival was filled with various food, drink, and entertainment stalls.

That day Kenny insisted they leave as soon as possible because **TAME IMPALA ARE COMING TO THE FESTIVAL AND I FUCKING NEED TO SEE THEM I LOVE THESE GUYS**. Kyle’s mother had made several attempts to dissuade him from attending the event. She gave him all the worst possible scenarios. She felt it was a dangerous place full of young people who were drinking irresponsibly and worse - taking drugs. If only she knew she had just described her son. Cartman had taken this opportunity to make fun of the jewish boy all the way and also insult his mother. They spent an hour yelling at each other in the car. Stan wanted to defenestrate himself.

A lot of people were present for this weekend-long festival. They were happy to meet the other guys. The redhead hurried to join Token and Clyde, alongside Stan, to go get some beers. Kenny, Cartman and Butters had gone to greet the girls, despite complaints from Cartman who wanted to do anything except to chat with these specimens.

‘Why can’t you keep your dick in your pants McCormick ?’ The brunet mumbled as he tried to follow them, sneaking through the crowd.

'It's so big I’m afraid there isn't enough room in my pants.’ Kenny replied, pretending to be sorry.

Cartman obviously burst into laughter. It was totally the kind of joke that made him laugh. Butters meanwhile just blushed with a restrained smile.

‘Jeez. I’ll miss you so much _Kinni._ ’ Cartman sighed, placing a hand on Kenny's shoulder. ‘I have to let you know that you were always my favorite son of a bitch.’

A killer smile appeared on the blond's face, who put his hand on Cartman's.

‘I know. No one can resist McCormick.’ Kenny winked.

‘We will find a way to hang out together more often at university guys! Don't worry!’ Butters exclaimed with a big smile, wrapping his arms over Cartman and Kenny's shoulders, slipping between their two bodies.

‘Butters please stop being gay.’ Cartman rolled his eyes, breaking away from his grip.

Kenny completely ignored his two friends and tried to look up someone in the crowd. He narrowed his eyes. ‘I think it was Tammy who was supposed to bring them.’

‘Bring what?’ ’Cartman asked, stopping to see if the girl was around.

‘Yeah, bring what?’ Butters repeated, staring at the blond.

Kenny turned his body towards his two friends, raising his two fists in the air, excited by the idea. ‘We’re gonna get high on ectasyyyyyy.’

Butters' face changed drastically. ‘What’s ecstasy ? Isn’t that… a- a…’

‘Kenny you fucking crackhead, I knew it.’ Cartman said, frowning.

Kenny's smile didn’t disappear, on the contrary. His eyes were full of mischief. ‘What? Did you really think I wanted to make small talk with Wendy and Bebe? Come on, we have to find Warner.’

On the other side of the expanse of grass, the boys formed a group with pints of beer in their hands. Kyle's gaze went over the various festival-goers who wandered around. Most guys were naked torsos or wore the t-shirts of one of their favorite artists. Most of the girls wore shorts and crop tops. Some people wore flower wreaths, others had make up on their whole face. Kyle wanted to try some makeup too. He thought it might very well emphasise his green eyes.

The sky was colored with a very beautiful gradient going from pink to orange. The view of the mountains in the distance was magnificent. Kyle loved this region of the United States. The boy had had time to pass by one of the stalls where a nice young woman drew lines of Khol on his lower eyelids and applied silver glitter to the arches of his eyebrows. When he saw the result on a mirror, he found himself surprisingly attractive. Indeed, the color of his irises was much better contrasted. The glitter would be in perfect harmony with the dark sky and its stars arriving within an hour. His friends might have thought it was weird for him to put some make-up, but by this time they would be so wasted that they probably wouldn't pay any attention to it. When he found the boys, each of them had been joined by their girlfriends. In one hand, he was happy to see the familiar faces of the girls, on the other hand, he was now standing, all alone, a little embarrassed. He tried to look at the scene where the artists were performing and not paying attention to the couples kissing around him.

Kyle couldn't count the number of drinks he'd had since he arrived here. But he decided it was time to stop. The sky was now dark. Everyone gathered to listen to the different groups that were singing this evening. They were all close to each other, bodies bumping, but he didn't mind. There were very good vibe. He recognized the first notes of _The Less I Know The Better_. At this moment time he felt a body squeeze between him and another person, on his right.

‘Do you know where Kenny is? It's been thirty minutes since I lost sight of this idiot.’

His eyes fell directly on those of Cartman, who was looking at him too. There was something strange in his eyes. First, his pupils were so much dilated that his eyes had turned entirely black. Second, Kyle had the impression that there has been a moment of stealthy absence in his eyes when the brunet began to observe the face of his childhood friend. He was not used seeing Kyle with makeup. He had to admit it: it suited him well.

‘Uh, I haven’t seen you guys since we came here.’ Kyle was puzzled, hoping that Kenny was fine and hadn't done something stupid.

Cartman shrugged. He didn’t resume his way and remained at his side. He started dancing, driven by the rhythm and the people around him. Kyle continued to look at Cartman out of the corner of his eye. Immediately, there was nothing weird. But the redhead couldn’t help taking advantage of this moment, now they were both alone in the crowd, and that Cartman was looking away, to observe the smallest details of his person. The way his neck looked wet because of the heat. His hair which moved together with his movements. His scent which had faded to mingle with the smell of beer and sweat. The way he felt their shoulders knock together a few times.

The contact became more and more frequent. When the band reached the middle of the song, Cartman turned to the redhead, grabbing one of the young man's wrists for him to look at him as well. Surprised, he watched the brunet look at him, singing and smiling.

 _Holy shit is he on drug or what ?_ Kyle gulped and tried as best he could to smile, amused. He had even felt his heart miss a beat when Cartman leaned over to speak into his ear.

‘I know the Jews have no rhythm in the blood but damn it, make some effort.’

Kyle bit his lip hard not to laugh and declare Cartman winning. He released his hand from his grip and gave him a middle finger which he pressed against his face. ‘Fuck you Cartman.’

Cartman smirked before grabbing Kyle's hand in his own and lowering it. The redhead was not ready for what was going to happen next. Eric's fingers forced Kyle's to relax and he intertwined their fingers. He opened his eyes wide. His breathing became slightly faster. It was the first time he had felt Cartman's warm palm against his one, and their fingers sealed. Admittedly, they had already held hands when they were seven for a school trip, no doubt, but it was absolutely not comparable. As Kyle died inside, Cartman turned to the stage again, jumping in place with the people around, singing the lyrics to the music. Kyle had no choice but to do the same.

When the music ended, he dared not let go of the brunet's hand. They were holding hands so tight, he wondered if one day they were planning to separate again. His body was not feeling well. He felt like his muscles were going to drop him at any moment as they weakened. Such intense emotions had crossed him within three minutes. Cartman pretended not to look at him. His gaze didn’t want to stray from the scene. Neither of them was ready to face the other's gaze after that. It would have a devastating effect. Kyle didn't know what he would do or what he would say if their eyes met again. But he would have given everything to get stuck in this time warp. There was something about the summer nights atmosphere that excited all his senses and brought him great pleasure. Now that feeling was accompanied by the smell of Eric and he was completely spellbound.

‘I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get something to drink. You comin’?’ Eric leaned to his ear again, being careful not to look at him. Kyle nodded positively. He preferred not to say anything because he was afraid of the sound that would come out of his mouth. Probably a voice pitch ten times higher than normal. When Cartman made his way out of the crowd, he still wouldn't let go of Kyle's hand.

His brain was in autopilot mode. He hoped so much that he wasn’t dreaming of the situation. They were now approaching a drinking stall and he recognized the silhouette of Wendy standing in line. Like a silent agreement, the two boys' hands dropped at the same time at the sight of someone they knew. As if their relationship had a particular reputation that needed to be maintained in front of their friends.

 _This bitch stole my bestfriend and the unique great moment of my life. Thank you Wendy_. He gritted his teeth when he greeted her with a hug as Cartman decided to simply greet her with a ‘Testaburger' and a nod.

‘Heidi was looking for you. She wanted to say hi.’ Wendy said, her arms crossed under her chest as she waited for the barman to prepare her order.

‘Honestly, I don’t give a shit.’ He replied dryly as his gaze observed the drinks menu hanging on the wall.

 _Touché_. Wendy and Kyle looked at each other, and the latter shrugged as if to say he was unaware of their feud. Wendy turned around with a sigh and paid no more attention to them. Cartman, meanwhile, held out a hand to Kyle. The redhead raised an eyebrow.

‘What ?’

‘Give me some money, I’ll order for you.’ Cartman replied, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Kyle rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. _Seriously Cartman?_ They had been "friends" for years. Kyle had done him a lot of service and had already paid him stuff several times. Couldn't he offer him a drink?

‘Oh, don’t look at me with your beautiful mischievous Jewish eyes. I won’t pay for your drink.’ A smile appeared on his lips. But this time, there was no disdain or mockery. It was… seducing.

Kyle couldn't help but smile, acknowledging his defeat. At least, now he knew his eyes were beautiful.

* * *

The end of summer was near. He hated this part of the year. He still had no obligations. And yet, the approach of the « back to school » period put him in a state of anxiety which exasperated him and made him remain immobile. His mother didn’t help him feel better. She repeatedly asked him dozens of questions about starting college and the formalities they had to deal with. She was also behind Ike’s ass, who was also preparing to go back to school. It was the period of school supplies shopping and administrative appointments.

Today, there was no one at home. His father went to Randy. He needed to ask him for help with a car problem. His mother had gone shopping with his little brother. He had no plan for today. That’s why he was wearing an old black jogger and a GTA San Andreas t-shirt. After eating his breakfast around 10 AM, he decided to go for a bike ride in the neighborhood. He would probably go to Stan’s house, see what he planned to do today and why not offer him a funny movies marathon.

As he ride down his street, a light breeze ruffled his curls and touched his bare arms. A few people were outside and headed for the city center, probably for shopping or drinking coffee. On his way, the redhead passed Cartman's house. The latter was outside with his mother, each positioned near Liane's car. They seemed to be arguing, as usual, while packing things into the vehicle. Kyle slowed down and climbed onto the sidewalk. It was then that Eric saw him arrive. He put a cardboard box on the grass and said something to his mother, before approaching the redhead who had now stopped. He got off the bike and put it on the ground.

‘Hey Cartman,’ Kyle said simply, also waving to the brunet’s mother. She smiles warmly at him.

‘Hey dude’ Cartman replied. He seemed a bit disturbed to see him. 'I was about to call you.'

Kyle tilted his head, curious and buried his hands in his pockets. He didn’t understand. ‘Why did you want to call me? Did you need something?’

The brunet looked towards the car before turning his gaze to the boy again. He ran a hand behind his neck. He understood that Kyle must have forgotten. ‘I'm leaving.’

Kyle narrowed his eyes. He was still not sure he understood. ‘You mean-?’

‘I told you guys, at the beginning of the summer. My mom wanted to move out. We’re leaving to live in another state. And my classes start in a few days. What? Is your brain becoming less efficient Jew? Eh eh.’ Cartman tried to laugh to purposively annoy Kyle, but his laughter sounded less honest than usual.

It made his stomach turn. Lately, Kyle felt like he could no longer control his shitty body. He figured it was probably because he hadn't expected to say goodbye to Cartman this morning. Yet it was true, the brunet had told them about it at the very beginning of the holidays. He had completely forgotten. But he absolutely couldn't show him the way he felt about it.

‘Oh. Yes. That’s… true. Good.’ Kyle hoped so much that Cartman couldn't see the spasms that took over his lower lip. ‘Hope you have a safe trip.’

‘Yeah. Thanks.’

The two boys looked at each other. It was so embarrassing. Usually they were so inspired to throw insults at each other, spontaneously. But absolutely nothing came. Kyle gulped before sighing.

‘Cartman-‘

‘Please.’ He cut him off by closing his eyes. ‘Let’s not make this weird.’ Eric resumed his famous haughty look that he had always had on his face since the age of five. Eric’s advantage was that he could easily put on a show. Kyle was unable to hide his emotions. ‘It’s not because I’m leaving for the other side of the country that I’m going to wax nostalgic and hug you in my arms. You're still a Daywalker and I still profoundly hate you.’ He giggled and clapped Kyle on the shoulder with his hand.

 _God, this was so cringe._ Did he really just clapped his shoulder? Kyle was unable to smile at him or laugh at his joke. He just looked at him, unresponsive, as if he was taking advantage of the last few seconds to mentally print Eric Theodore Cartman's face.

His mother had finished packing up and started the car. With a simple ‘Bye Kyle’, Cartman got into the car. Kyle pursed his lips tightly and he lowered his gaze to raise his bike as the car pulled out of the way to enter the road. He finally dared to look up when the car went away from several meters. When he resumed pedaling to continue his ride, the sadness he had contained in his throat since the announcement of the departure of Cartman could no longer be retained. He burst into tears on his bike. Tears were running down his cheeks without being able to stop them, and his shoulders twitched. He never thought that Eric's departure would have affected him so much. Yes, he was attached to this boy whom he nevertheless considered a friend.

Things had been so weird this summer.

The weirdest thing had been how a Fall Out Boy song and a loosen tie was enough for Kyle to fall in love with his rival.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The play they're reading is Much Ado About Nothing written by Shakespeare  
> 2\. The song while they're in Cartman's car is The Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy


End file.
